


Feels Like...

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doesn’t it smell like home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like...

Despite the greenery and mountains surrounding them, the air made Cloud nauseous. He couldn’t watch Zack pacing around the small space afforded in the back of the truck; that energy made him feel worse.

A bump in the road caused the canvas covering to flap. Fresh air blew in and Cloud clenched his teeth.

It wasn’t the smell of pine or the lingering hint of rain. It wasn’t even the trace of manufactured Mako drifting down the mountain.

“Doesn’t it smell like home?”

Zack didn’t understand why he dreaded this mission so much. But this had never felt like “home.”


End file.
